Recently, due to the highly development of information industry and the increasingly demand of the operation and transmission of information products, the manufactures make efforts in the development of various transmission interfaces at every moment. With respect to storage interface, the earliest ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) interface with the transmission speed of 16 MBps is replaced by ATA33 interface supporting 33 MBps, ATA66 interface supporting 66 MBps, and moreover the further developed ATA100 and ATA133 interfaces. However, the length of the transmission line gets limited and it is difficult to improve the transmission speed as the above-mentioned ATA interfaces are used by the method of parallel transmission so that plenty of signal lines for transmission that are needed result in large noise disturbance.
Consequently, a lot of manufactures constantly try to develop more efficient transmission way; thus, in the market, it is easy not only to highly increase the transmission speed, but also to support hot plug function that can be convenient to users with the implementation of serial ATA interface.
To fit the compatibility of the upgraded peripheral devices, the standard serial ATA interface is designed to be compatible with standard IDE driver. The structure of object stacks for driver shown in FIG. 1 comprises a bus device stack 130, a port device stack 150, a port device stack 155, a hard disk device stack 170, and an optical device stack 190. The bus device stack 130 comprises a host bus adapter physical device object (HBA DO) 12 and a HBA function device object (HBA FDO) 14, the port device stack 150 comprises a channel physical device object (channel PDO) 161 and a channel function device object (channel FDO) 163, the port device stack 155 comprises a channel PDO 181 and a channel FDO 183.
Furthermore, a hard disk physical device object 165 and an optical disk physical device object 185 are set up depending on the classification of the peripheral devices that are connected to each channel.
Thereafter, a hard disk function device object 167 and an optical disk function device object 187 are set up respectively, and a partition filter device object 169 and an optical disk filter device object 189 can respectively communicate with the serial connected hard disk and optical disk (not shown).
Although the above-mentioned structure of objects stack for driver can support driving the serial ATA device by standard IDE driver, the lack of hot plug function makes users troubled because the standard IDE driver doesn't support hot plug function.
Therefore, the key point of development is to design a driver used to support hot plug function for serial ATA devices based on standard IDE driver in accordance with the pervious mentioned shortcomings of the prior art.